Klatka zmysłów
by Blackisz
Summary: Murasakibara powoli zaczyna sobie zdawać sprawę, że jest uzależniony od jednej osoby


**„Klatka zmysłów"**

Aka – chin pachniał truskawkami.

Drobna ręka śmigała po kartce papieru, wypełniając puste kolumny coraz to nowszymi znakami. Mimo pośpiechu jego charakter pisma nie zmienił się ani trochę. Schludny, pociągły, z ostro zarysowanymi przecinkami. Siedział z nienagannie prostą sylwetką, nogą założoną na nogę i charakterystycznie zmarszczonym czołem. Plecami nawet nie dotykał szerokiego oparcia szarego fotela, przetartego w kilku miejscach ze starości. Jeden z łokci położył na blacie porysowanego i powypalanego papierosami biurka. Słońce wpadające przez uchylone okna składziku odbijało się jasnoczerwonymi refleksami od jego gęstych włosów. Różnokolorowe tęczówki patrzyły się w skupieniu na wypełniane dokumenty, a wąskie usta wykrzywiły w grymasie zirytowania.

- Idiotyzm.

Ton głosu niebezpiecznie mu się obniżył, stając się niemal tak stalowy jak brzytwa. Z łatwością potrafiłby nim teraz komuś poderżnąć gardło. Jego postawa świadczyła o stanie lekkiego wkurzenia, więc nie odezwałem się ani słowem. Poczekałem, aż znów wróci do pisania i, najciszej jak umiałem, otworzyłem kolejną paczkę krewetkowych chipsów.

Wcisnąłem się jeszcze głębiej w dziurę pomiędzy biurkiem, a szafką wypełnioną różnego rodzaju piłkami. Podciągnąłem kolana prawie pod samą brodę i ściągnąłem barki, żeby przypadkiem się nie zaklinować. Teraz miałem doskonały widok na całą posturę Akashiego nie musząc się martwić, że zostanę nakryty na podjadaniu podczas treningu. W którym, tak notabene, powinienem właśnie uczestniczyć.

Tylko, że koszykówka jest nudna. I niesmaczna. A jak coś jest nudne i niesmaczne to po co mam się w ogóle wysilać?

- Tsk. Bezmózgi!

Znużonym wzrokiem obserwowałem jak jego lekka irytacja zaczyna przeradzać się w zdenerwowanie. Ktoś mu musiał zrobić bajzel w harmonogramach i źle rozrysować na planszach strategie. Biedny. Długo to on w klubie nie zabawi.

Powoli przeżuwałem ziemniaczane przekąski, wsłuchując się w stukot długopisu i szelest przewracanych, coraz bardziej pomazanych, stron. Szkoda, że dzisiaj Momoi nie mogła przyjść. Z jej pomocą na pewno udałoby mu się szybciej to wszystko uporządkować. A tak to musi męczyć się z tym sam, bo nikt z całej drużyny się nie zna na papierkowej robocie. Wieczorem będzie zły. A jak jest zły to emanuje wręcz śmiercionośną aurą. Nie lubię jej. Przyprawia mnie o dreszcze.

- Kapitanie, kapitanie! Przyniosłem resztę, o którą prosiłeś!

Moje rozmyślania przerwało wpadnięcie, z hukiem, do składziku jakiegoś wyrośniętego pierwszoroczniaka. Zziajany wręcz położył się na biurku, podtykając mu pod nos jakieś papiery. Oho, wyczuwam kłopoty.

Akashi przez chwilę wyglądał jakby chciał mu wpakować długopis w oko. Jego ręka zadrżała, a palce mocno zacisnęły na plastikowej obudowie. Dobrze, że nie miał koło siebie nożyczek, bo wtedy trzeba by było dzwonić po karetkę.

- Dziękuję za twoja pracę – powiedział po chwili zdecydowanie zbyt miłym tonem głosu – Czy to są te wykresy, które mieli sporządzić drugoklasiści?

- Tak, dokładnie te!

Chłopak najwyraźniej nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że stąpa po naprawdę kruchym lodzie, przez co nie może sobie pozwolić na ani jedną gafę. Uśmiechał się od ucha do ucha bardzo zadowolony, że udało mu się wykonać powierzone zadanie.

- W takim razie przekaż im, że jutro mają się stawić u mnie przed treningiem. Mam z nimi poważnie to pogadania.

Wylecą na zbity pysk.

- Zaraz to zrobię. Może trener na mnie liczyć!

Wykorzystałem chwilowe zamieszanie, żeby zgnieść puste opakowanie po chipsach i wsadzić do kieszeni szarej bluzy. On naprawdę jest głupi.

- Cudownie. A i jeszcze jedno.

- Tak? O co ch…

Nie udało mu się nawet dokończyć. Akashi precyzyjnym ruchem przebił się długopisem przez kartki i dźgnął go wkładem centralnie pod żebra. Chłopak wydał zduszony jęk i poleciał do tyłu. Z hukiem upadł na podłogę łapiąc się za tors z szokiem wymalowanym na kredowobiałej twarzy.

- Trzymaj swoje brudne cielsko z daleka ode mnie. I nigdy więcej nie patrz na mnie z góry.

Nawet z tej odległości czułem jak chłodnym i pogardliwym spojrzeniem go obdarzył. Aż dostałem ciarek.

- Ja… ja… przepra… przepraszam! Już mnie tu nie ma!

Pierwszoklasista ledwo powstrzymując łzy strachu, wstał chwiejnie z podłogi i, nieporadnie się kłaniając, wybiegł ze schowka. Poszło znacznie delikatniej niż się spodziewałem.

- Tsk. Chyba narobiłem sobie jeszcze więcej roboty.

Strząsnął przedziurawione papiery z blatu i odchylił lekko w fotelu. Odetchnął głęboko przez nos, przymykając zmęczone powieki. Przechylił głowę jeszcze bardziej do tyłu, przez co czerwona grzywka odsłoniła zmarszczone czoło. Obserwowałem jak powoli się wygładza, a klatka piersiowa zaczyna poruszać w regularnym rytmie.

- Wybacz Atsushi.

Drgnąłem kiedy usłyszałem swoje imię wypowiedziane udręczonym tonem głosu.

- Bardzo mi przykro…

Kłamca.

-… ale dzisiaj też zostaniemy w szkole trochę dłużej. Muszę to skończyć, a nie jestem nawet w połowie…

Kłamca.

- … ale wynagrodzę ci to. Obiecuję…

Kłamca.

- … chyba, że musisz dzisiaj być wcześniej w domu. Nie będę na ciebie zły. Powiedz tylko…

Kłamca.

- … więc jak będzie?

Pieprzony kłamca.

- Mmm, mogę zostać. Pójdę tylko po więcej jedzenia do automatu – odparłem przeciągając sylaby i gapiąc się znudzonym wzrokiem na brązowawy sufit.

Nawet nie musiałem na niego patrzeć, żeby wiedzieć, że właśnie uśmiecha się z zadowoleniem.

- Dobry chłopiec.

_I tak wiem, że pomyślałeś dobry pies._

* * *

Aka – chin pachniał wiśniami.

Słodki ciężar spoczywał mi na barkach, a chude łokcie wbijały w czubek głowy. Donośny głos wibrował tuż nad prawym uchem i sprawiał, że wzdłuż kręgosłupa przechodziły mi nieznośne dreszcze.

- Daiki przestań czytać pornosy na środku boiska, Ryouta nie duś Tetsuyi, a ty Shintaro przestań sprawdzać po raz piąty swój horoskop na telefonie.

Westchnął ciężko kiedy nikt z regularnego składu nic sobie nie zrobił z jego, jak na razie, próśb. Zaraz się zdenerwuje.

- Jeśli nie wykażecie chęci do słuchania moich poleceń to potroję dotychczasowe menu treningowe.

Reakcja była natychmiastowa. Rozległ się chóralny jęk podobny do odgłosu zarzynanej świni i szuranie sportowych butów na parkiecie. Wszyscy zerwali się na równe nogi i pognali w kierunku składziku, żeby wziąć piłki do koszykówki, po czym z ogromnym zaangażowaniem zaczęli ćwiczyć podstawowe ruchy jak kozłowanie czy podawanie.

- Tak lepiej – mruknął Akashi – Moje rozkazy są absolutne. Prawda Atsushi?

- Mhm – kiwnąłem głową.

Pochylił się i wtulił swój policzek w moje długie, fioletowe włosy. Czułem jak jego krocze niebezpiecznie ociera się o moją szyję, a palce zaczynają głaskać tors. Diabeł.

- A ty to co? – spytał, wbijając mi paznokcie w ramiona – Przecież doskonale wiesz, że nie wolno ci podjadać kiedy ćwiczymy.

- Siedzisz na mnie, więc mam jakby taką przerwę – odparłem, ogryzając kolejny kawałek kukurydzianego batona.

Uśmiechnął się lekko i wyciągnął z kieszeni czarną gumkę. Zebrał mi z twarzy wszystkie niesforne kosmyki i związał z tyłu w gruby, koński ogon.

- Gotowe – pochylił się i ugryzł mnie w ucho.

- Ararara, ale to nowy smak! –zaprotestowałem.

- Atsushi.

Jego głos diametralnie spadł o kilka tonów niżej. Nie mam nawet co próbować się z nim targować. I tak poniosę sromotną klęskę, a do tego może wymyślić mi karę za chwilową niesubordynację. Zacisnąłem usta w wąską linię i położyłem na wpół zjedzoną przekąskę na jego wyciągniętej dłoni.

- Grzeczny chłopiec.

Grzeczny pies.

Przejechał językiem po mojej małżowinie i z łatwością zsunął z pleców. Patrzyłem się zmęczonym wzrokiem jak odchodzi w kierunku drużyny, która trenowała w pocie czoła, byleby tylko mu się bardziej nie narazić. Nikt jakoś nie miał ochoty zostawać dłużej po zajęciach sam na sam z tym sadystą.

_Moim sadystą._

* * *

Aka – chin pachniał poziomkami.

- Murasakibara, podziel się dupku!

Gapiłem się na niego jak na ostatniego debila, którym tak notabene był. Po raz dziesiąty próbował zabrać mi z reklamówki lody, które kupiłem od razu po treningu.

- Mine – chin, ale dostałeś już jednego. Starczy ci.

- I to mówi osoba, która właśnie wpierdala piątego z rzędu!?

- Jestem wyższy. Potrzebuję więcej jedzenia, żeby mieć dużo siły.

- No tak bo ty po prostu srasz energią na boki!

- Hym. Wątpię, żeby to było możliwe.

Akashi uśmiechnął się lekko widząc coraz bardziej zdenerwowane oblicze Aomine. Szedł obok mnie i z radością obserwował dalszy rozwój sytuacji. Nic nie sprawiało mu większej frajdy niż nasze wspólne kłótnie.

- Atsushi – powiedział po chwili wyciągając w moim kierunku ręce.

Bez słowa podałem mu foliową torebkę z mrożonymi słodyczami. Zaczął w niej grzebać, aż wyciągnął swój ulubiony smak. Z satysfakcją rozerwał papierek i wgryzł się zębami w czerwony lód.

- A on to może wpierdzielić dwa, tak!? – Daiki wyglądał jakby miał zaraz wybuchnąć.

- To kapitan. On może wszystko – wzruszyłem ramionami.

Chłopak prawie zawarczał i gdyby nie Kuroko, który dźgnął go w bok, to rzuciłby się na mnie. Krzyknął i prawie się wywrócił na chodnik. Szkoda, że ma taki szybki refleks.

- Oi, Tetsu ty dupku!

- Jeszcze trochę i zaczniesz puszczać parę przez uszy.

Niebieskie, spokojne oczy niebezpiecznie błysnęły, kiedy wyciągnął ku niemu dłoń.

- Po cholerę mi patyczek!?

- Wygrany patyczek – poprawił – Jak chcesz to możesz wymienić go w sklepie na następnego loda. Ja już się najadłem.

- Trzeba było tak od razu! – chłopak wyszczerzył się szeroko – Kise do nogi! Z pieprzoną radością zawracamy do supermarketu!

Kompletnie olewając protesty blondyna, złapał go za kark i zaczął za sobą ciągnąć. Patrzyłem się na nich dopóki nie zniknęli za zakrętem zastanawiając się czy nie powinienem pójść za nimi. W końcu zapomniałem kupić chipsów i cukierków. Co ja będę jadł wieczorem?

Cichy trzask pękającego drewna i ciche syknięcie sprowadziło mnie z powrotem na ziemię. Zerknąłem na Akashiego, a zimny dreszcz po raz kolejny przebiegł mi wzdłuż kręgosłupa. Zdenerwował się czymś.

_To będzie długa noc._

* * *

Aka – chin pachniał porzeczkami.

Już od dobrej godziny siedział nisko pochylony nad stołem z zaciętym wyrazem twarzy. Jego tęczówki z uwagą patrzyły na szachownicę na której ułożone były figury od gry w shogi. Co jakiś czas zagryzał dolną wargę i mruczał coś do siebie marszcząc czoło.

- Głodny jestem – oznajmiłem po chwili, kiedy nie mogłem już zignorować głośnego burczenia w brzuchu.

- Mówiłem ci, żebyś wziął coś z lodówki – odparł nie zaszczycając mnie nawet spojrzeniem.

Skrzywiłem się kiedy znów skręciło mi żołądek.

- Ale już ją opróżniłem.

Zerknął na mnie kątem oka.

- Całą?

- Całą.

Jedna z jego brwi podjechała wysoko do góry niknąc za czerwoną, postrzępioną grzywką.

- To jakim cudem nadal ci kiszki marsza grają?

- Bo jestem głodny.

Parsknął śmiechem.

- No tak. Głupie pytanie. Ale nie należy się obżerać na noc. Napij się zielonej herbaty. Powinna choć trochę pomóc.

Patrzyłem się znużonym wzrokiem jak podnosi jeden pionek do góry i obraca go w długich, kościstych palcach. Podniosłem się z podłogi i podszedłem bliżej stołu, żeby odczytać czarne znaki namalowane na jasnym drewnie.

- Wieża? – mruknąłem zdziwiony.

Pokiwał głową i uśmiechnął się delikatnie.

- Ty nią jesteś. Wysoka, niezdobyta, stojąca dumnie w drugim szeregu, osłaniana jedynie przez dziewięciu piechurów. Chroniąca króla, czyli mnie.

Postukał figurę z napisem „generał szlachetny" rozciągając jeszcze szerzej usta. Milczałem nie wiedząc jak na to odpowiedzieć. Chłopak był w swoim żywiole. Nigdy nie rozumiałem tej gry. Potrzebna była do niej nie tylko inteligencja, ale również zdolność chłodnej analizy sytuacji i bardzo bystre oczy. Nic więc dziwnego, że ze swoim „emperor eye" Akashi był w niej niepokonany. Jak we wszystkim zresztą.

- Ale nie podoba mi się, że srebrny generał zaczął zacieśniać swoje stosunki ze złotym generałem – ciągnął dalej – To może mi pokrzyżować plany – radość zniknęła z jego twarzy ustępując miejsce lekkiemu zirytowaniu.

Przekrzywiłem głowę w bok, żeby lepiej widzieć planszę i choć trochę zrozumieć o czym mówił.

- Jeśli to dalej będzie tak trwać, albo co gorsza rozwinie się w coś głębszego to stracimy rycerza. Poczuje się odepchnięty na dalszy plan. Pewnie pomyśli, że to przez jego słabą siłę. Będzie się tym gryzł aż w końcu zgubi się w ogniu walki, nie pozostawiając po sobie żadnego śladu – z namysłem dotknął palcem kolejnej figury – To źle się odbije na całej potyczce. I wygrana może się okazać mniej oczywista niż na początku – westchnął ciężko, przymykając powieki - Dobrze, że chociaż goniec nie sprawia problemów.

- Ararara – mruknąłem kiedy w końcu udało mi się pojąć o co mu chodzi.

Srebrnym generałem był Aomine, złotym Kise, rycerzem Kuroko, a gońcem Midorima. Zapomniałem, że prawie wszystkie strategie jakie mamy są obmyślane przez Akashiego właśnie wtedy kiedy gra w shogi. Porównywanie nas do figur było już jego nawykiem, którego nie potrafił się pozbyć.

Nienawidzę kiedy traktuje się mnie jak rzecz.

- Dość na dzisiaj. Jestem zmęczony – oznajmił i odsunął od siebie szachownice.

Przeciągnął się tłumiąc ziewnięcie. Wiem co teraz będzie. No dalej. Rozkaż mi.

- Atsushi - wyciągnął ręce przed siebie patrząc się na mnie wyczekującym wzrokiem – Wykąp mnie.

Machinalnie się pochyliłem, żeby mógł objąć mnie za szyję i złapawszy go za pośladki podniosłem do góry. Wtulił czoło w moje obojczyki, wesoło majtając nogami w powietrzu. Nawet przez materiał ubrania czułem jak uśmiecha się triumfalnie. Jedyny, naturalny i niewymuszony gest na jaki było go stać.

_Pokaż mi swoje prawdziwe oblicze._

* * *

Aka – chin pachniał malinami.

Kropelki wody spływały po jego ramionach które ciasno oplatały moją szyję. Oddech był tak gorący, że prawie parzył, a ciche stęknięcia roznosiły się echem po obszernej łazience. Nie przejmując się dość niewygodną pozycją przykleił się do mojej nagiej klatki piersiowej na tyle ciasno na ile pozwalał na to akrylowy bok wanny.

Wsłuchiwałem się w te dźwięki i mimochodem mocniej zacisnąłem wokół niego rękę, którą miałem zanurzoną do łokcia.

- Ngh! – jego paznokcie mocno wbiły się w moje barki pozostawiając na nich czerwone pręgi.

Wtulił się mocniej w zagłębieniu na mojej szyi zasłaniając tym samym zaczerwienioną twarz. Nie podobało mi się to. Wolałbym na niego patrzeć szczególnie, że w tego rodzaju sytuacjach nie był w stanie trzymać emocji na wodzy. Pokazywał się od strony, której nikt nigdy nie powinien oglądać. W pewien sposób odczuwałem satysfakcję, że to właśnie ja tak na niego działam, jednak z drugiej strony byłem lekko zirytowany, że nie pozwala mi się nasycić tym widokiem.

- Atsushi… wolni… wolniej…! – wydyszał, próbując podkurczyć nogi, żeby ograniczyć moje ruchy.

To był jeden z nielicznych wyjątków kiedy nie słuchałem jego rozkazów.

-Aka – chin twoje ciało mówi co innego.

Westchnął kiedy zassałem się na jego karku tworząc pokaźnych rozmiarów malinkę. Prawie nigdy nie pozwalał mi się oznaczać. Dostawałem baty za każdym razem kiedy zostawiłem chociaż najmniejszy ślad swojej obecności na jego skórze. Musiałem wyczekiwać na odpowiedni moment, kiedy nie potrafił już trzeźwo myśleć. Coraz rzadziej pozwalał mi dotykać się w ten sposób więc doprowadzenie go do takiego stanu graniczyło wręcz z niemożliwością.

Akashi spiął wszystkie mięśnie mocno zaciskając zęby, żeby tylko powstrzymać możliwie jak najwięcej rozkosznych dźwięków. Poczułem jak coraz bardziej twardnieje więc przyspieszyłem ruchy dłoni drażniąc najwrażliwsze rejony jego członka. Wydał z siebie zaskoczony jęk i mocno szarpnęły mnie za włosy.

Skrzywiłem się lekko jednak nie przestawałem go pieścić.

- Przestań! Ja zaraz… głup… khy! – wgryzł się w moje ramię, kiedy po kilku szybkim ruchach w końcu osiągnął spełnienie.

Wolną ręką ująłem go pod brodę i podniosłem ją do góry. Mokra grzywka wpadała na zamglone oczy, które były do połowy zasłonięte przez ciężkie powieki. Pogryzione, usta zachłannie łapały powietrze, a policzki nadal miały barwę dojrzałej piwonii. Klatka piersiowa poruszała się w szaleńczym rytmie, próbując uspokoić rozszalałe serce.

Smakowity.

- Atsushi…

Nie musiał nawet kończyć zdania, żebym wiedział o co chodzi. Posłusznie złapałem go pod pachy i, niczym kilkuletnie dziecko, wyciągnąłem z wanny. Szybko zarzuciłem na jego trzęsące się ramiona puchaty ręcznik i mocno nim opatuliłem, żeby się nie przeziębił. Mimo wszystko był dość lichego zdrowia i bardzo szybko się zarażał różnymi, paskudnymi chorobami.

- Atsushi, zlekceważyłeś moje polecenia – zaczął po chwili ciszy, kiedy posadziłem go na pralce, żeby dokładnie wytrzeć.

- Wiem.

Czekałem, aż mnie ukaże. Uderzy tak jak zawsze. Jednak nic się takiego się nie stało. Zamiast tego ze zdziwieniem obserwowałem jak podnosi rozdygotaną dłoń w moim kierunku. Posłusznie pochyliłem się do przodu, żeby mógł dotknąć moją twarz swoimi chudymi palcami. Nie mogłem oderwać wzroku od jego tęczówek, które niezdrowo się błyszczały.

- Tym razem ci wybaczę. Ale pocałuj mnie.

Jego wargi były spragnione mojej uwagi.

_Nie oszukasz mnie. I tak wiem, że jestem tylko twoim psem. _

* * *

Aka – chin zawsze pachniał moimi ulubiony owocami. Każdego dnia innymi przez co powoli zacząłem się od tego uzależniać. Ciekawość, jaką tym razem poczuję od niego woń, nasilała się z każdą spędzoną z nim chwilą. Zanim się spostrzegłem zostałem zamknięty w klatce zmysłów, która odebrała mi całą wolną wolę i siłę. Byłem ciągle ociężały, jakby śpiący, a energii dodawał mi jedynie kontakt z jego ciałem. Dlatego właśnie był moim panem mimo, że nie lubiłem jak traktowało się mnie jak rzecz. On o tym doskonale wiedział i wykorzystywał tą przewagę do granic możliwości. Ale pomimo tego jakoś nigdy nie przyszło mi do głowy, żeby się od tego uwolnić czy przynajmniej przeciwstawić.

_Bo jesteś moim narkotykiem, z którego nie mogę, a raczej nie chcę, zrezygnować.  
_


End file.
